park chanyeol and his lill husband
by mochies
Summary: (sequel 2 up) pesona park chanyeol Ceo leon park, memang tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. namun hati park chanyeol sepenuhnya milik suami mungilnya-park baekhyun. Fluffy,mpreg,oneshoot,review!


Chanyeol mengucapkan beribu kata maaf pada baekhyun, chanyeol terus berada disamping baekhyun menemani suami mungilnya persalinan. Si jangkung menggenggam tangan si mungil untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Ayo sayang, berjuang demi baby kita". Chanyeol cemas akan keadaan baekhyun yang semakin lemah, dan bayinya belum menampkan kepalanya juga.

"Hiks chanyeolie sakit". Isak si mungil, saat bayinya mulai menampakan kepalanya pada belah pantatnya yang terasa terbelah. Baekhyun menggigit lengan dan menjambak rambut chanyeol dengan kencang.

Lalu dokter mulai, membuka jalan dengan melebarkan belahan pantat baekhyun.

Si mungil terus mendorong, agar bayinya keluar.

Pada dorongan ke lima, akhirnya bayi mungilnya keluar, tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun mengalami konstraksi lagi, dokter menanginya dengan cepat.

Dan baekhyun harus berjuang lagi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terkulai lemas saat itu juga, chanyeol sangat panik dan memanggil dokter. Namun kecemasan chanyeol tergantikan oleh perkataan dokter, dan saat melihat ibunya membawa dua sosok mungil pada gendongannya. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur atas titipan dari tuhan, dan berjalan kepada ibunya.

"Ibu boleh, aku menggendong anak-anaku". Katanya ragu, pasalanya chanyeol belum pernah menggendong bayi. Lalu ibu chanyeol tersenyum dan menyerahkan sosok mungil si cantik berjenis kelamin perempuan. Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa dia akan dikarunia bayi kembar laki-laki, dan perempuan.

Rasa bahagia membuancah pada dirinya, dan menghampiri baekhyun yang sudah sadar. Si mungil tersenyum sangat cerah pada bankar rumah sakit itu,baekhyun telah dibersihkan oleh suster tadi dan sekarang adalah waktunya baekhyun menyusui kedua anaknya yang menggemaskan.

"Lihatlah baek, dia seperti dirimu". Chanyeol menyerahkan bayi perempuannya pada baekhyun, lalu si mungil mendekapnya dengan kehangatan . Membuay bayinya terasa nyaman dan terus mencari putting papanya.

"Susui mereka baek". Kata chanyeol, dan baekhyun berbaring lalu menyingkap baju rumah sakitnya.

Kedua bayi menggemaskan itu berada diatas dada papanya, mulut kecilnya mencari putting papanya dan menggeliat lucu.

"Terimaksih sayang, untuk semuanya yang kau berikan". Chanyeol mengecupi kening baekhyun, si mungil mendongak membalas kecupan di bibir sijangkung.

"Sayang, kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk baby kita?". Tanya baekhyun yang sedang mengelus kedua bayinya.

"Tentu, aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Bagaimana jika si princess bernama park jessy dan si prince park sehun". Dan diangguki oleh baekhyun.

"Hmm menggemaskan sekali, seperti papanya ya". Chanyeol sebenernya ingin menimang bayinya lagi namun, bayinya masih ingin mencari kehangatan papanya, jadi dia mengalah.

Perlu kalian ketahui, masalah sebelumnya sudah selesai dan baekhyun pun mengerti dengan baik.

Ya sebenarnya si wanita itu bukan selingkuhan chanyeol, wanita itu keponakan chanyeol yang lama tinggal di Amerika, wanita yang diketahui bernama bae irene berkunjung ke kantor chanyeol untuk mengambil kunci mobil, hadiah dari chanyeol sebagai paman untuk keponakanya yang lulus dari perguruan tinggi Amerika, itu merupakan iming-iming chanyeol saat irene ingin belajar di Amerika dan sekrang itu pun terjadi irene menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik dengan nilai tertinggi.

 **e)(o**

Dua tahun berlalu dengan cepat, secepat itulah pertumbuhan si kembar park.

Baekhyun sudah menghilangkan sifat manja dan kekanakanya. Sekarang kita hanya dapat meilhat si mungi strawberry chanyeol yang sudah dewasa.

Dengan sabar si mungil merawat bayi-bayinya. Terkadang jika malam chanyeol yang akan terbangun untuk menemani si kembar yang menangis karena ingin pipis.

Itu tidak masalah bagi chanyeol, si mungil sudah bekerja keras untuk merawat bayi kembarnya seharian.

Baekhyun sedang memasak di dapur, dan sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

Sedangkan si kembar sedang bermain dengan daddynya di ruang tengah. Baekhyun bersenandung sambil memasukan garam pada sup ayamnya, namun tiba-tiba celananya ditarik oleh si kecil park sehun dan merengek ingin menyusu pada papanya.

Sehun memang terlahir lebih dahulu dari pada si princess jessy yang sangat suka bermain dengan daddynya.

Namun sifat mereka sangat berbeda jika sehun itu manja dan sangat menyayangi papanya, berbeda dengan jessy yang tomboy dan sangat menyayangi daddynya.

"Papa nenen". Ucap sehun dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

"Duhh sebentar sayang, papa sedang sibuk. Mending sehunie bermain dulu dengan daddy ya". Namun sehun si keras kepala, dan tidak tau malu. Lihat dia terus menganggu baekhyun dan minta di perhatikan.

Dia kan sudah besar tapi tidak pernah lepas dari ASI papanya, sedangkan jessy dia melihat cairan ASI papanya saja sudah muntah. Tidak enak katanya, jessy lebih memilih minum jus buah strawberry saja.

"Papa gendong sehunie~". Sehun terus saja merengek minta di gendong, baekhyun akhirnya mengalah si mungil itu meraih gendongan kanguru, dan menggendong sehun. Sedangkan sehun tangan kecilnya, membuka kancing baju baekhyun dan mulai mencari putting papanya. "Sehunie,jangan digigit dong". Kata baekhyun mengelus surai hitam sehun, tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk mengaduk supnya.

Mari kita lihat si princess jessy dan daddynya.

"Daddy, jika jessy sudah besar apa bisa di pangku lagi seperti ini". Si cantik jessy bertanya dan memainkan dagu daddynya yang ditumbuhi rambut, itu kesukaan jessy jika tidur pun seperti itu memainkan dagu daddynya yang berkumis tipis.

"Hmm tentu saja bisa, tapi princess daddy tambah berat. Dan daddy sudah tua". Kata chanyeol, sang kepala rumah tangga itu lalu mencubit pipi putrinya gemas.

"Begitu ya, jessy tidak mau jadi besar daddy. Jessy ingin seperti ini terus". Ucapnya, dan mengambil dot yang berisi jus strawberrnya dan memainkan dagu daddynya.

"Daddy ayo ke papa dan sehunie". Jessy menyeret chanyeol dengan semangat. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja.

"Papa~". Pekik jessy.

"Halo cantiknya papa, sudah minum jus mu eum?". Jessy mengganguk, merenggut sebal ketika melihat sehun berada di gendongan daddynya.

"Sehunie turun, ishhh tidak punya malu katanya ingin jadi oppa masa masih minum susu papa sih". Ledek jessy yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di kursi dan bersiap untuk makan. Sedangkan chanyeol sedang membantu baekhyun menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Yang diledek hanya melongos tidak peduli. "Bilang aja, mau nenen ke papa kan?". Sehun merenggut masa bodo, dan memilih melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

"Sehunie turun dulu ya, dan duduk dikursi bersama daddy. Papa menyiapkan makanan dulu". Kata baekhyun lembut, sehun sempat menolaknya tapi kemudia dia mengangguk menurut.

"Apa lihat-lihat". Kata sehun sebal.

"Siapa yang melihat oppa, besar kepala sekali".

"Oppa kan tampan". Kata sehun dengan pedenya, menuruni sifat daddynya mungkin.

"Sudah, sudah ayo makan saja". Chanyeol melerai kedua anaknya, pasalnya baekhyun sudah menerapkan aturan jika disedang makan tidak boleh berbicara.

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeol mandikan si kembar". Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak sibuk, tapi sesekali suaminya harus merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Iya sayang". Saut chanyeol pasrah.

"Sehunie, jessy ayo mandi". Mereka berdua sedang asik, menyusun lego, di ruangan mainan mereka yang sudah sangat berantakan sekali.

"Tidak mauu hunnie sedang sibuk". Sahut sehun seadanya.

"Sehunie oppa, ayo mandi nanti papa marah". Bujuk jessy.

"Tidak mau". Elaknya.

"Ishhh sehunie jorok sekali, katanya ingin bertemu dengan siapa ya ah bertemu siapa jes?". Kata chanyeol sok lupa, dan melemparkan pertanyaan kepada jessy.

"Bertemu hani noona dad". Sambung jessy.

"Benarkah". Tiba-tiba sehun memekik senang, dan tidak mempedulikan mainannya lagi.

"Dasar anak ayam". Decih jessy sebal.

"Apa kau bilang jess". Sahut sehun, yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Anak ayam!". Tegas jessy.

"Daddy jessy nakal~~". Rengek sehun manja.

"Sudahlah, ayo mandi saja sebelum papa marah". Ajak chanyeol pada sikembar park.

"Daddy nanti bacakan dongeng sikancil lagi ya~". Pinta jessy.

"Sehunie juga, bacakan dongeng anak ayam dan serigala".

"Tapi anak-anak daddy harus mandi dulu oke".

"Okie". Sahut si kembar kompak.

.

.

.

.

semoga gak ngecewai huhuhu makasih yg udah follow, fav, dan review. terharu aku tuh hiks


End file.
